Kitsune of Astrea
by Yurihentai641
Summary: I was wondering if you could write a one shot about NagisaxShizuma where Nagisa is a Kitsune that is send to Astraea Hill so that she can learn to live with human better and to be a little less wild. Astraea Hill is a school for human and yokai. Nagisa look the same as in the anime with the addition of a tail, foxes ears and whiskers on her face. You can make Shizuma human or also


I was wondering if you could write a one shot about NagisaxShizuma where Nagisa is a Kitsune that is send to Astraea Hill so that she can learn to live with human better and to be a little less wild. Astraea Hill is a school for human and yokai. Nagisa look the same as in the anime with the addition of a tail, foxes ears and whiskers on her face. You can make Shizuma human or also a yokai, it is as you want.

Because Nagisa is a Kitsune she is more mischievous and wild than in the story and also has a penchant to get in trouble

DISCLAIMER: HELLO READERS LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD BUT FIRST, I DO NOT OWN STRAWBERRY PANIC. THIS IDEA IS THANKS TO SAKURAKO NAGASAKI!

THiRD POV

"E-Etoile-sama" Nagisa mumbled out with a blush staring up at the silver haired beauty she'd run into. Literally. Again. It seemed that she ran into her a lot.

"Nagisa" Shizuma replied with a smirk glancing down at the blushing Kitsune (fox demon). "Haven't you been warned about running around the halls already?"

"I uhm well yes. But it's not my fault. I'm being chased" Nagisa stated quickly.

"By who?"

"Uh. Tamao. I kind of teased her about something. And then she started blushing and tried to catch me." Nagisa explained refusing to really meet Shizuma's eye.

"Ah so it was your fault after all" Shizuma said with a purr as she backed the younger girl up against the wall.

"B-but only by default" Nagisa mumbled as her ears pressed back flat against her head, her face turning to look in the opposite direction as a sign of instant submission that caused Shizuma's own demon powers to cool the temperature of the room considerably. It was delicious how submissive Nagisa was in these situations. All Shizuma had to do was exert her dominance and Nagisa would let her do what ever she wanted to do.

"Such a naughty little fox girl" Shizuma chuckled, placing both of her hands firmly beside Nagisa head on the wall. "What should I do with you?" she asked licking her lips.

"Let me go?" Nagisa supplied.

"No how about –

"Shizuma! Let her go this instance!" a familiar voice commanded behind them. Shizuma sighed before backing away from Nagisa to look at her best friend Miyuki.

"Why are you always trying to ruin my fun?" Shizuma asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Because your fun is liable to get you expelled. Nagisa go, and no running" Miyuki said sharply as she ordered the girl to leave.

"For an earth elemental demon you sure are bossy. Aren't your kind supposed to be peaceful and passive?" Shizuma grumbled.

"Obviously not if we have to put up with someone like you" Miyuki told her with an arched brow. "Shizuma leave that girl alone"

"Why? You know as well as I do who she is to me. I can't just leave her alone. And I can sense it as well." Shizuma said with a frustrated sigh.

"Sense what?"

"She's going into her first heat soon. Like her very first one ever. She's teasing me with her scent all over campus and you just expect me to leave her alone?" Shizuma asked her pupils dilating.

"If you don't want to become a father straight out of high school then yes, it would be best to control yourself." Miyuki said with a bit of sass. "And speaking about you becoming a father I suggest you go to your room and handle that problem" Miyuki said as she indicated to the spot between Shizuma's legs that was pushing her dress up and out.

"you don't seem all that bothered by it" Shizuma said with a laugh as she turned and headed in the direction of her room.

"My mate went into her first heat last year. I understand the frustrations of being in such close courters with her." Miyuki told her.

"Yeah and yet you still get hard every time you see her" Shizuma laughed as she went to unlock her door.

"Stop your nonsense and hurry up. We do have a meeting to get to." Miyuki snapped before closing the door for Shizuma herself, ignoring the laughter that she could hear from the other side.

This time at a fast paced walk Nagisa headed into her room. She hadn't expected to run into Shizuma but she really should have. It seemed that whenever she did something that might not go in according to the rules she'd run into Shizuma, or Miyuki, or both. And she wasn't sure which person was the worst person to run into just yet.

"There you are" Tamao said as she walked into their shared room. Taking a deep sniff Tamao frowned. "Were you with Etoile-sama?"

"I ran into her. Literally. Again" Nagisa sighed in defeat.

Tamao was half inu yokai half human. She didn't really look like a demon but her dog demon senses were strong.

"Really?"

"And Miyuki" Nagisa added with a sigh.

"You really don't seem to be able to stay out of trouble huh?" Tamao laughed.

Nagisa thought back to her first day at Astraea.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Nagisa was making her way to her new school in the middle of her first year as a high school student. She'd liked her old school well enough but it would seem that her old school didn't know how to deal with her kind. She had a penchant for getting in trouble but she wasn't sure if that was her fault or not. It had more to do with fox tail no her backside, fox ears on her head, and whiskers on her face that announced her Kitsune heritage._

 _That school should have expected problems to arise with the addition of a young Kitsune but never the less when the indoor pool flooded the entire second floor it was decided that she wouldn't work out at the school. She didn't mean to flood the second floor though. She just wanted to mess up the pools cleaning systems so that she wouldn't have to start her swimming lessons. Oh well._

" _Where is this school at?" Nagisa asked out loud to anything that could hear. Her mother wasn't very happy with her and sent her to Astraea Hill, her Aunt went to the school when she was the same age for the same reason. Hyperactive, mischievous, young Kitsune who found themselves in trouble a lot._

" _You know what, I'll just take a break. This school is surrounded by forests anyways. I might as well enjoy. They should have known better" Nagisa rationalized before taking off, running through a tall hedge and then realizing her mistake and she finds herself sliding down a very steep slope._

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all she wound up thinking as she broke through some trees into a clearing and ran into what she assumed was a tree. Except… this was too soft for a tree, and it was kind of cold too. Backing up slowly Nagisa looked at what or rather whom she had ran into._

 _A girl with long silver hair. She was tall. Taller than herself. And she was really beautiful. And add onto that she was stilling holding her around the waist._

" _S-sorry! I uhm, couldn't stop" Nagisa said quickly as she tried to pull herself from the taller girls arms._

" _It's fine. Are you okay" the girl said as she reached to stroke her cheek._

" _Y-yes. Uhm I have to go!" Nagisa said quickly turning and pulling her arm from the girls grasp rushing away._

 _Nagisa found her way to the school easily after that before she met a girl with blue hair who explained that she'd been waiting for her for a while and that she was her new roommate. Nagisa didn't get a chance to get much else in as she was lead to a dorm building and pulled into a room with her name on the door._

" _Here we are!" The girl said as she finally let Nagisa go. Nagisa not expecting it stumbled a little as she'd been struggling this whole time to pull her arm free._

" _Who are you!" Nagisa finally shouted as she twirled her windblown tail around in an attempt to re-fluff it._

" _I'm Tamao my Nagisa! I'm your roommate" the girl said with a smile._

" _My Nagisa…?" Nagisa asked in confusion her face scrunching. "Uh hi Tamao it's nice to meet you. Sorry that I was late. I got lost on the way" Nagisa explained not going into detail on the fact that she'd purposely gone off the path._

" _Its okay. I was afraid that maybe you weren't coming but you're here" Tamao explained. "Plus it's real easy to get lost around here with all the forests. I'm happy someone showed you the way"_

 _A flash of silver passed through Nagisa's mind._

" _Yeah. There was a girl. Older than us. She was tall and had silver hair, she showed me the way. Do you know her?" Nagisa asked. This was the easiest way to get information on her._

" _You met Etoile-sama?!"_

" _Yes. Who is she?"_

" _She's the figurehead for the school. The most powerful student on school grounds even. And well lets just say that there are a couple of rumors floating around about her" Tamao said._

" _Tell me about her?" Nagisa asked not really sure why she was so interested._

" _Well she's half water demon half ice demon. She can control all forms of water but her ice powers are the strongest for sure. She's a straight A student. She's the Etoile-_

" _What do you mean the? Isn't that her name?"_

" _Of course not" Tamao said with a snort. "Her name is Shizuma, Etoile is just her title. But there is a rumor that she's a play girl. Be careful around her Nagisa."_

" _I will." Nagisa said with a nod. Then she remembered that Tamao was her roommate and that it might not be so bad if she got to know her. "Ok now tell me about you"_

" _Well I'm…."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"That's why I was sent to this school after all" Nagisa joked.

"Mmm. We should get ready. Our next class is in fifteen minutes and it's across campus." Tamao said before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

They had a chemistry lab today where they would be working with chemicals. This was the first time that they'd be working with them so it was important that they got there on time to hear all of the teachers instructions.

"Everyone find your partners and take a seat. There are only three rules in this lab. Don't touch anything with you bare hands, no running in the lab whether you have chemicals at hand or not, and don't try and be a mad scientist, there are instructions on the board and I'm here to help you. I don't need anything being melted away or getting blown up. Besides that we're ready to begin" their teacher instructed them calmly.

It seemed that the teacher should have known better than to give so little instructions with a Kitsune in her room. When her back was turned Nagisa decided it'd be the perfect chance to sneak up on Tomao. Moving slowly and quietly she approached her friend. Taking her two hands she placed the down quickly on Tomao's shoulders causing her to shriek. It also caused her to spin around and the liquid within her container to fly out into Nagisa's face.

"Contamination alert!" one of the students shouted before everyone was moving pushing Nagisa backwards towards the showers. When she was in the water was turned on almost burning hot and it was powerful spraying her in every which way. When it was finally done Nagisa was let out and was met with the fuming face of her teacher.

"hehe…"

"Nagisa what do you think you were doing?"

"I-I… I was just joking around sensei" Nagisa mumbled with a frown. "Gomen"

"Out. You won't be participating in any labs until I say otherwise" The teacher said firmly and with soggy, droopy ears and tail Nagisa left the room.

The next day Nagisa had gym and their class was going to be starting their climbing unit. Ropes, walls, if it was possible they'd climb it. To Nagisa this seemed like it could be fun. And it was fun. It was fun until she thought that it'd be cool to make a classmate 'fly' and wound up terrifying them. The ropes had gotten tangled and the student almost fell. But it was fine though because their teacher was a witch and stopped them before they could fall.

Needless to say Nagisa was in even more trouble with the school and was told that she had one more time to mess up before she found herself in academic and extracurricular suspension. Nagisa supposed that the reason she was in so much trouble was because the student was human and they'd passed out from the fear.

"Nagisa… Nagisa?"

"Hmm. Yes Tamao?"

"I'm leaving for class now. Try and enjoy your day off" the blue haired girl instructed before grabbing her school bag and rushing from the class room.

"Day off" Nagisa scoffed in bemusement. A day off meant that she'd earned herself a break not being told by all of her teachers that they felt she was a little too stressed and that they'd prefer if she'd take the day off from their classes for the day.

"I'm not feeling so good anyways" Nagisa mumbled to herself as she kicked her blankets off and closed her eyes.

It was hours later that Tamao reappeared. The moment she'd made it to their hallway she knew that there was something wrong. Opening the door she was hit with a waft of Nagisa's strong scent. It was usually strong but right now it was just about unbearable.

"NAGISA!" Tamao said as she rushed lying in her bed panting heavily, face red, and eyes wide open and dilated. She was sweating and her covers had been pushed off of the bed.

"Tamao. Please?" Nagisa panted out. Nagisa didn't even know what she was asking for but she needed something. She needed it badly.

"Hold on Nagisa. I'm going to get Shizuma so just wait for a moment." Tamao said before getting up and rushing from the room. It wasn't safe for Nagisa to be alone in her state for too long. There were people in the school that might prey on a young demon in their first heat.

Rushing towards the familiar bedroom she pushed the door open and came into view with her mate.

"Miyuki!" Tamao said loudly. "It's Nagisa. She needs Shizuma now" Tamao said as quickly as possible. Miyuki got it immediately and stood.

"Come" She ordered as she left her room and approached a room that felt colder than usual. Opening the door without a knock she saw the agitated state of Shizuma. She was pacing around the room her ice seeping into the floor.

"Shizuma" Miyuki said sharply drawing her best friends attention. Shizuma turned and Miyuki took in her state. Her eyes were glowing a bright icy blue, her finger tips showed signs of forming ice, and her penis was standing at full attention.

"Miyuki" Shizuma hissed.

"She needs you now." Miyuki told her and Shizuma rushed from the room. The students on campus could feel the youkai within her thrashing and so avoided her.

Shizuma opened the door to Nagisa's room and immediately sighed in relief. She was going crazy avoiding the girl in hopes of waiting for her heat to start without taking her too soon. It drove her crazy because the primal part of her kept screaming about how unsafe it was while the rest of her just wanted to be around her.

"Shizuma? I… please. Please help me" Nagisa begged as she struggled to sit up.

"Nagisa calm down. You're okay. You're in heat right now." Shizuma explained as she approached the bed.

"Heat. No one ever said that it was this uncomfortable."

"Nagisa I hope you understand why I'm here"

"To help me. Only ones mate can help during heat… you're my mate right?" Nagisa asked as she tried to hold a conversation when all her body was screaming for was the dominant ice youkai to get on top of and in her.

"Yes. We'll talk later" Shizuma said. "I'm sorry. I can't wait any longer. You've been driving me crazy for days" Shizuma apologized as she approached the bed untying her dress and kicking off her shoes.

Nagisa purred as she sensed the change in the room and laid back as Shizuma climbed up onto the bed and over her.

Reaching her hand down Shizuma moaned as she felt the warmth and wetness through Nagisa's pajama pants and her underwear.

"You're so wet and ready for me" Shizuma told her as she pushed the pants and underwear down Nagisa's legs. "Let's see just how ready" she said before pressing the tips of her fingers up against her little swollen nub. With barely four rubs Nagisa had jerked and grabbed hold of Shizuma as she seized in pleasure. Shizuma was pleasantly surprised. Her mate was really worked up.

"Sorry" Nagisa said with and embarrassed frown. Shizuma had barely touched her and she'd already cum.

"Don't apologize. We're nowhere near done. Apologize to me when you pass out" Shizuma instructed as she slid down the body beneath her and let her face sink down between soft thighs.

Red-brown eyes widened at the first swipe of tongue against her flesh. Shizuma's tongue was cold but Nagisa loved it. She met Shizuma's eyes before they disappeared as Shizuma set forth, forging a path with her tongue between lips, around her nub, and dipping slightly into her.

"Shizuma!"

Shizuma had taken a finger and worked it up slightly into Nagisa. Slowly teasing her with just the tip before backing it out before pushing more of her finger inside until she'd worked an entire finger inside. Nagisa didn't last long after that as she came with a thrust and a nibble to her clit.

She was seeing stars as she tightened her thighs around Shizuma's head to hold her there and dug her fingers into her hair in hopes of pulling her further into her. As she calmed down she released Shizuma and flopped back onto the bed feeling almost lifeless.

"You held me pretty tight down there" Shizuma told her as she was released. "I'm going to take a guess and say that you liked it" she said with a smirk.

"I did. I don't think can take anymore" Nagisa panted even as she felt her body heating up again.

"Little one when I say we're going to keep going until you pass out, I mean it. I won't be able to stop now that I've gotten a taste of you" Shizuma told her as she grabbed Nagisa's hand and placed it on her elongated member. "Do you see what I mean?"

"You have one?"

"Most of the girls at this school have one" Shizuma said with a nod. "Does it bother you?"

"No!" Nagisa said quickly. "It's just. You'll be able to get me pregnant with that and I'm on birth control but still."

"If it makes you feel better I promise to pull out" Shizuma told her calmly.

"Ok. Uhm I don't know what to do"

Shizuma groaned at the sentence. It was like heaven to her ears.

"Take off the rest of your clothes and get on your hands and knees" Shizuma instructed as she herself shed the rest of her clothes. Nagisa turned around and got on her knees, but not the way that Shizuma meant. Never the less she loved the span of Nagisa's naked back that led down into a curve and to her tail. Moving forwards she pressed herself into Nagisa's back and took in a handful of Nagisa's lovely breasts.

"This is a lovely position but not the one I wanted. Get on your hands and knees for me" Shizuma mumbled with a sharp nip to Nagisa's shoulder.

"ok"

"Nagisa I'm going to be honest. I'm in no way small and this will hurt. I'll wait for you to tell me when you're ready" Shizuma said.

"Just do it. I'm dying over here Shizuma" Nagisa said and Shizuma in a nervous breath before aligning herself with Nagisa's entrance and slowly making her way in. Nagisa was really tight, or well Nagisa was tight and she herself was pretty big. Finally all the way in Shizuma rested her body against Nagisa giving her time to get used to it.

Nagisa was taking deep heavy breaths as she tried to accommodate Shizuma's length. Shizuma was way bigger than what she'd thought she was and her entrance was painful. But she'd never felt so full before. So loved and wanted and accepted and needed as Shizuma pulsed within her and stretched her to her very limits.

"Are you ok" Shizuma asked as she tried to calm the inner youkai in her that was telling her to take her mate fast and hard.

"I'm ok. Y-you can start moving." Nagisa told her and Shizuma gave a soft thrust with her hips seeing how Nagisa would respond.

It was a positive reaction as Nagisa moaned for her to do it again and so Shizuma set off at a steady pace with a firm grip on Nagisa's hips. Thrust after thrust Nagisa's body received them all taking everything Shizuma was offering until she began to vibrate in her place before she dissolved around her. Shizuma gasped at the tight grip that Nagisa's body held around her and lost herself. Her thrusts got harder, deeper, faster, her grip on Nagisa tightening as she pulled her roughly back against her.

Shizuma's rough treatment pushed Nagisa into another orgasm right away and she got even tighter. Shizuma came within her at the choking feeling she felt within Nagisa as she was squeezed so tightly that for a moment she thought that Nagisa would squeeze her dick off.

Nagisa overstimulated and sensitive sank into the bed beneath her, her arms no longer able to hold her up as her body quacked again as Shizuma filled her, sinking into unconsciousness soon afterwards. Shizuma gently pulled out of her mate who she knew would be up again soon in the throes of her heat once again. Grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them Shizuma pulled Nagisa into her to cuddle deciding that she'd best get some sleep while she could too.

"I love you Nagisa" Shizuma whispered to her and Nagisa unconsciously began to purr lulling Shizuma into sleep.

READ AND REVIEW GUYS~ THANKS

P.S: I'm Really sorry that it took so long to get this up. Let me know how you like it SAKURAKO NAGASAKI.


End file.
